Life Hates Me
by DalekSuperFan
Summary: Ok so everything was bad, but now this! When I asked for my life to be one of my stories I wasn't serious! ugh life must hate me. well hopefully this won't turn out too bad
1. Life Hates Me

**Ok this story is mainly being made because it popped in my head and something's are true so ok I'm bored and I think if I write this my headache will go away. Read on!**

**Disclaimer: do I really need this? Its stupid I don't own naruto or anything**

**

* * *

**

I hate my life. I hate everything. I hate I hate I hate! _GRRRRRR!_ Oh sorry about that and no I'm not emo or anything gosh. It's just that life hates me and stuff here I shall show you my misery.

I sat there on the couch in the living room watching as my mom and her boyfriend got everything ready to go. Where are they going you ask? Well to Disneyworld of course! No seriously they were going there without me. Without me a 16 year old girl who has been wanting to go to the waterpark there because they couldn't go last time. And just because I couldn't bring up my grade in French. I brought up all my other grades (but math of course its evil!) and they said I couldn't go just because of that. I want to learn Japanese not French damit! And it was going to be a whole month! Yes they were leaving me here alone for a whole month while my mom's side of the family goes have fun at the place were dreams come true. But what's worst is they were leaving me here on Christmas! They hate me T-T. Mentally anime cries with emo clouds in the background.

So while I was being all angry and sad in my head. My face showed boredom and annoys as I watched my mom get my younger brother ready and tell him to wait in the car. Then she came over to me while her boyfriend packed the car.

"Ok Helen our, the hotels, and your grandpas phone numbers are on a note on the counter just call us if you need anything and remember I'm having Merrill check up on you from time to time ok?" I nod and wonder why she was telling me all this I already knew I hated how she acted like I was still a kid I can take care of myself.

"Ok mom" she smiles and heads to the door and says goodbye before she closes the door and locks it. I'm all alone. For a whole month. For Christmas my favorite holiday. I don't know if I should be pissed or glad they're gone.

I sigh and leave the couch to go mop in my room. I check in the mirror to see if my red/brown hair has gotten messed up. It seemed ok so I went to my room. I looked on my account online and decided to just let my shield down and just let everything out. All my anger, sadness and such.

"GRRRR! Why can't my life just be good for once with out all this crap!" I get up angrily from my computer chair being very over dramatic. "Why can't my life just be like one of my stories!" I sit on my bed with my head in my hands and glare at the floor. "I sure as hell wish it would be like one".

With a poof suddenly theres a large box were I was glaring. I just stared at it shocked like it was going to attack me and just got closer to it to see there was a note one it.

__

"Ask and you shall receive"

Life Hates Me.

* * *

**There you go and yes there will be more lots more and the true things about this are**

**mom does have a boyfriend my parents are divorced (she says he's just a friend but I'm not as stupid as she may think)**

**2. I do have a brother he's annoying I like tormenting him.**

**3. If I don't bring up my grades my parents really will go to Disney without me and over Christmas too.**

**4/5. I really do want to take Japanese instead of French and Christmas is my favorite holiday what's yours?**

**Please review or because if you don't I'll probably take this down thinking everyone hates it.**


	2. Friends

****

Hi I'm New so I'm probably gonna screw up a lot of stuff at first ok? Anyway I am going to bring 2 new characters into the story too. One requested from my friend and another requested by Sasunarufan101. Enjoy (oh and tell me if you want any parings ok so that I can start working on that)

Disclaimer: I don't own naruto if I did I would make the akatsuki never die

Oh no oh no oh no! I stare at the box knowing what was in it already. I took a deep sigh and look in to see if I was right. I was. 10 super cute kittens were sleeping in the box. You see I love the cat curse stories so I do some of my own but I never wanted them to be true. I sigh and wonder what to do. _I could wake them up or turn them back to normal, but then they will kill me…. Maybe I should just go call jade and missy. Yeah I should I'm not gonna suffer alone. _I get out my cell friend and call my friends. Maybe they know what I should do.

Kitties POV

The first cat to wake up was the blood red cat with brown eyes and a small white spot over its heart. It looked around the box were the other cats were sleeping peacefully. It then walked over to the pale orange kitten with black spots. It nudged it trying to wake it up.

"Leader-sama wake up we have a problem" the orange cat then woke up and looked shocked but tried to keep its cold leader attitude.

"What happened sasori why-" the orange cat was cut off when the silver kitten woke up and started hissing and making noise which woke up all the others.

"WHAT THE FUCK! I'M A FUCKING CAT!" the silver kitten yelled and went on cussing intill the brown kitten with black stripes came over and hissed at him.

"Shut Up Hidan! Were trying to figure out what happened and we can't think with all your cursing!" they then started arguing but all the other kittens ignored then and held a meeting on the other side of the box.

"Leader-sama why are we cats!" asked the large grayish blue kitten.

"Yeah tell us, un!" yelled the blond kitten with long fur and azure eyes.

"This is a very big box…" observes the black kitten with red eyes looking for anyway out. The other cats didn't even hear this comment because they were to busy arguing and demanding why they were like this. Then the orange cat hissed at them all and it became quite.

"Now I don't know why were are like this or were we are. We will figure that out later right now the first thing we need to do it get out any ideas?" the kittens looked around trying to come up with a idea to get out. Then a dark orange and black kitten hoped onto one of the walls and stuck to it with its claws.

"Look senpai, Tobi found a way out!" it yelled and all the others turned their attention to it.

"Wow for once Tobi has a idea that's not stupid," says the blue kitten and the blonde one next to him mutters "it's impossible, hmm". Then they jump on next to Tobi and try to climb out as the other kittens come over to see if they can or are just gonna make fools out of themselves.

"Tobi move your in the way, hmm" hissed the blond kitten

"Tobi's stuck!"

"Tobi your such a-ahhhh!" the box fell over onto its side and all the kittens smashed into each other which caused many hisses and yowls that were heard all through the house.

Helen's POV

Once I had called jade and missy I went down stairs to wait for them. Jade had arrived early like always. So as we waited for missy to come I told her what happen. She didn't believe me and laughed a bit when I told her. That didn't make me very happy because I wasn't making this up and if I was it would have a lot more funny stuff in it. So then we started to argue. Now jade is weird some days she's really shy and quite and only reads book and other days she's really talkative and hyper. We blame it on sugar. I was trying to think of a comeback when we hear noise from up stairs followed by loud cat hisses and yowls. We rushed upstairs and went to my room, which was the source of the noise. When we opened the door I saw that my new guests were awake as they turned their attention to us. I just knew jade was mad because she had clearly lost our argument.

Itachi POV

After the box tipped over and we became free two girls opened the door. Everyone became quite and looked over too the girls. One had reddish brown hair that went to her back and had gray eyes. She seemed kinda annoyed and unsure of what to do. The other girl had dark skin and short black hair. She had green eyes and was wearing black glasses. She was a bit smaller then the other girl and she looked a bit mad but also excited I think.

"So your were telling the truth! I'm sorry. Oh their so cute!" says the smaller girl and she comes over and scoops up sasori and hugs him like he's some stuff animal.

"Um jade you might want to loosen your grip" the other girl says closing the door and walking over.

"Oh sorry" jade says and sasori jumps out of her arms and gains as much distance as he can from her. The other girl comes over and whispers something to the other girl and I get closer to them so I can hear. Luckily they don't notice me and continue to talk as I try to hear.

"Well it does seem like that but that makes no sense" whispers jade

"I know but listen we can't let them know" _know what? what are they hiding._

"Why?"

"What do you think". Jade stands there a minute intill she realizes what she's taking about.

"Ohhh I see," She looks at the other cats that are just watching/glaring or are looking around the room. "Their going to need names then and other stuff" the other girl sighs

"Yeah lets just wait for missy too-" then a loud door slam from downstairs cut her off.

"Hey Helen I'm here. Where the fuck are you?" someone yells from down stairs. The girl who I now know as Helen murmurs something then calls back down to the other person

"Were upstairs Missy". Then we heard running and suddenly another girl was standing in the doorway.

"Yo what's up?" she had blond hair with black tips that reached down to the middle of her back and blue eyes. She was a bit skinny and was probably an inch taller then Helen.

"We got cats" jade said and sat down somehow grabbing kisame who was nowhere near her before at the same time.

"Fucking cool" she says and walks over eyeing the cats obviously thinking something but doesn't say it. "So what are we gonna do now?" I feel myself getting picked up by someone and see that's its Helen. She sits next to jade and looks over at missy

"Right now were naming them". Missy grins and sits down too. I have a bad feeling about all this naming stuff.

"Hell yeah that's fun which one do I get?"

****

I know its not that good but right now I'm kinda tired and am focusing on typing up one of my betters stories so yeah. Review.

Itachi: you don't really care about all this do you -_-

Me: hey I do care well kinda…..

Itachi: I knew it

Me: *sticks tongue out at itachi* meanie

Hidan: names are fucking stupid why can't you just use our normal names

Me: *pouts* but were the fun it that

Hidan: stupid bitch

Me: hey tell me what you want me to name Hidan kitty and make it really funny or embarrassing!

Hidan: Hey, wait what? _No!_

Me: you asked for it


	3. Names

****

Hi now I know you're all surprised I'm even posting this I am too. I was just going to leave this story but then I showed it to my friend and she said she liked it so since 2 out of the 3 people I showed it to said they like it I decided I should at lest put up a few more chapters.

"Um midnight, no raven, no night, no twilight, um no wait um…..." I watch as jade tries to think of a name for the pure black kitten. I glance over to the kittens we had already named.

The red kitten had been named Poison by jade and I had named the blond kitten Keno a name I made myself.** (A/N: I really think I'm the only one to think of this name.) **Missy had named the black and dark orange kitten To-bi because she said he reminded her of her brother and he hates when she calls him that. I'm not really complaining though she was pretty close.

"Why don't you name him itachi?" missy says bring my attention back to them.

…. Silence.

"But he's not a weasel." Jade says bluntly making missy eye twitch in annoyance. I notice the kitten trying to hid a similar annoyed look but also suspicious. I sigh

"Just name him crow it's more his type" jade glares at me.

"Fine but it counts as your turn so I still get to name another one!" I just ignore her though.

Man I'm so mood swing first I was mad then annoyed the unsure and now I'm….I don't know Uchilaly.

"I wanna name this one sassy" jade says happily and I notice she is holding the silver kitten and is somehow not getting scratched by the claws it keeps trying to hit her with.

"Um jade it's a guy…" jade gives me an innocent look that seems to ask how I know. I have no clue how she can make such an innocent face like that at our age.

"Name it blade or something instead" missy says trying to find a kitten even though I was sure they were hiding from us. She sometimes sent a glare at the silver kitten for trying to hurt jade.

"Fluffy! Thy name shall be fluffy because everyone can be named fluffy!" jade says as she hugs the silver kitten. Did she even listen to me before? I swear on sugar days she can be as bad as tobi.

Thinking of tobi I look down at the black and white cat I was holding. I was pretty sure it was zetsu. And what made me surer was that one half seemed to enjoy me petting him and the other was glaring. It seemed funny and confusing at the same time.

"I'm naming this one shark bait because that name is fucking awesome." Missy says holding kisame.

"Can you try to cuss less I'm not in the mood." I say watching the already named kittens glaring and/or talking about us probably. I see missy smirking and wait for her comment.

"Itachi again?"

I give her a bored look and automatically answer her.

"No more pein-sama like this time." You see when I get mood swing I say I'm just cosplaying without the costume and say I'm being a character from naruto. It's more fun really. I notice zetsu ears up and is listening carefully to us. My mind starts to wonder thinking why he is never in any stories and how he is cool but scary but before I fully drift away jade brings me back.

"I want to name this one stripes now Helen you name two and then well all name the last one together." I nod and pick up pein and konan who were very well hidden but not from me. Konan I saw relax just a tiny bit maybe she realized I'm the sanest one. Pein just glared at me though he should really brighten up.

"I'll name the blue one Searia and the orange one…..Peace." I could feel their gazes burning into me but I just kept looking at jade and missy who were still seated infront of me.

"You have such weird names" says jade

"I think they are cool" missy says to jade defending me.

"Thank you missy I'm very creative." I could image deidara and sasori staring at me at this point wondering what my point of view of art is.

"So what should we name the last one?" asks jade looking at zetsu who she had caught trying to sneak off.

"Yoshi?"

"Splits?"

"Oreo?"

"How about Mori from Ouran High School Host Club?" I said and missy and jade stared at me for a moment.

…

"How come your so good at this?" I grin I've always had good ideas for names and such.

"It's a gift guess" we look at the cats that had moved to laying on my bed staring at us.

"So what now?"

* * *

****

I know this chapter sucked but I don't feel like editing or adding right now and I have always had a thing for coming up with names. Oh and just to warn you I'm going to be busy so I wont have another chapter till awhile I'm focusing on my own story right now for school when its done I might even put it up for you guys to read. Oh and just incase.

Sasori = Poison

Deidara = Keno

Tobi = To-Bi (pronounced To-Bi)

Zetsu = Mori

Itachi = Crow

Kisame = Shark Bait

Hidan = Fluffy! (Lol)

Kakuzu = Stripes

Pein = Peace (yeah you read right)

Konan = Searia (pronounced Sea-r-ia)

Hidan: *trying to find author so he can kill her* Come out you bitch!

Pein: *whispering* what are you doing?

Me: Shhh get down or he'll find me! *Pulls pein down under table with me*

Pein: really?

Me: yes really now protect me *looks to see if its ok but pein pulls me back*

Me: hey what-

Pein: *has a smirk on his face* I'm protecting you aren't I?

Me: o-o so hot *faints from fangirl overload*

Pein: I knew it she digs me

Disclaimer:? What you think I own the akatsuki? I think you should get some help because I am not awesome enough to 0own them….…yet *evil grin*


End file.
